User blog:WayfinderOwl/Notes for my story
My story might take a while to sort out. For what I have, I would like some opinions. Be brutal if you like. I really don't want my work to be generic. Joshua Hyde; Story Protagonist Age: 15 Bio: Joshua Hyde moved around a lot growing up. Living everywhere from Hove Beach, Alderney, to Paleto Bay at one point. Every couple of months his parents pack up and move to a new neighbourhood, to find a new batch of gullible idiots they can scam every last penny out of. Joshua himself is a good actor (he has to be, or his parents would have put him up for adoption years ago.) Mainly he wishes to find a place where he can fit in and be himself. Away from his awful parents. The Story I have some unfinished drafts to sort out, this may take a while. Of sorts I may follow the structure of the game a little with the clique orders. Only change will be making the Jocks and the Nerds a seperate chapter each. I have no proper snippets to add because it is all on paper, but I will improv a dialogue descriptive in his personality. Free Wedgie Included Clique: Bullies "Parents; gone. They say this school has the toughest rep. Compared to life with Mom and Dad, this place will be a vacation. Enemies come in many shapes, and for me this is the white shirt wearing Bullies. If I want a comfortable life, I'll have to learn to run fast or toughen up. If Russell Northrop really is dumb, can he really be oblivious to the fact that I don't enjoy beating up weak kids and spending their bribes at YumYum Market on eggs to throw at them? I can act but, is my acting really that good?" Who Needs Friends (I'm Rich) Clique: Preps "Who knew preying on the weaker kids could be that lucrative? Who knew that dear old scamming Mom and Dad would be my way in to the most spoiled and pampered clique in the school. Instead of doing all the hard work, I can sit back pay someone else to do all the hard work for me. Having the hottest girls in the school suddenly interested in a con artist's son is a perk I am yet to become accustomed to, but the one girl I want may just land me back at the loser table, listening to an insomniac and a video game geek try to be cool." It's Tha' Fifties Somewhere Clique: Greasers "New Coventry: dirty streets, rusted old tracks, condemed buildings, and a sense of delusion keeping up the act of being something you're not. This place was made for someone like me. As I turned my back on a life that was never meant to be mine, I had bigger troubles to deal with. My search for a place to fit in gave me another role to play along with the bike racing hot rod enthusist Greasers. Already in a war of their own with their jealous enraged leader at the helm." D20 or Not To D20 (That Is The Question) Clique: Nerds "Ask anybody who runs the school. Out of fear for their safety, they will tell you it is the Jocks. Take them to one side, and ask them to tell you the truth. In hushed tones, they will tell you the Nerds. Earnest Jones has the brains to run this school, but he will always be crushed by bigger stronger kids. All I wanted when I entered Dragon's Wing was to read some comics, not become the personal body guard of a bunch of kids who think rolling a dice can solve all their problems. Who could have predicted that? Not me, that's for sure." Bullhorns or Lost. 'Believe me, it's a working title. ' Clique: Jocks "Nothing beats the glory of scoring a touchdown before a cheering crowd, or the adrenaline rush of throwing a rubber ball at a kid just not fast enough to get out the way. Finally a place were I don't have to play act to fit in. Doesn't change the fact that I had to make and break a lot of friendships to get here. But when you're at the top of the social ladder, who cares about the little people. Right? As long as we win the game, I can enjoy the good life with the king of the school, with my own gorgeous cheerleader hanging off my arm." Give You A Break (Or Steal Your Bike) Clique: Townies "Like Icarus, I was destined for a fall. Oblivious to what was right under my nose, focusing on soaring as high as I can. All year I had lived by the motto "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I have a choice to make; let the enemy that was there all along beat me, or stand up and fight? All from the view of a trailer window, where dreams in Bullworth go to die. I never saw this coming, or didn't want to. All I have to look forward to is fitting in with a bunch of bitter kids destined for a life in the big house. Maybe I'm one of them." Important Stuff *Just like the groundhog day idea I adapted with this story, that I'm not going to write after all, the school just resets back to exactly how it was before Jimmy came. Like the moment the last "hero" leaves, a new one comes along. This won't come up in the story, so it's okay to know. That and I'm too lazy to come up with a whole cast of OCs. *This might seem like a Jimmy-esque story, but I do intend to make things play out differently. A lot of the things that happen to Jimmy will play out much differently because Joshua won't make all the same choices and mistakes as Jimmy does. I'm not going to use any of the missions used in the game either. Category:Blog posts